Lordi! The Heir of the Brotherhood
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Sequel to "The Monstrous Opera". 10 years after Mantis and her sister Mélissa met the monsters, it is now their turn to save them from the evil and wicked wizard Kalmaged, who's here to claim back what's his. - 2013 Line-up.
1. Chapter 1

Summer in Finland wasn't too hot, and was relieving after a long and cold winter. That was also right for the inhabitants of the Monster Manor. In a room on the first floor, a woman with charcoal hair and fair skin was combing the hair of the little girl in front of her. The child was around 6 years old, and looked like the woman very much, except for the piercing green color of her eyes, and the two little horns on the top of her head. She played with her plush's, that looked like well known monsters that lived with her, to ignore the bearable pain of the comb brush through the knots in her hair.

Mantis: There my love, you're beautiful.

The little girl hugged her tight.

Elisabeth: Do you really have to go now?

Mantis: Yes dear. But tonight is my last concert, and after we'll be preparing the ceremony for aunty Mélissa.

Elisabeth: Will I do the ceremony too?

Mantis: I hope so, but when you're older. It's been a tradition among my family since the dawn of time. My own mother sealed my powers, and now it's my turn to seal Mélissa's, and yours one day. If she was still alive, she'd be so proud of you and Mélissa…

Elisabeth: I love you, Mother.

…: I love her too.

They both turned to see the massive frame of the Hellbull, his back leaned on the door. Since the battle against William, he hadn't changed a bit, unlike Mantis, who let her hair grow to half of her back. Elisabeth ran to him under the tender look of her mother.

OX: There you are my sweet!

Elisabeth: (hugs him) Where were you?

OX: I was with uncle Kalma.

A detail caught Mantis' attention: OX was wearing his dark blue coat, the one he "inherited" from Kalmaged. That could only mean one thing. Seeing her looks, OX took his daughter and sat her on his lap.

OX: Liz, I have to talk with your mother. You can go downstairs to say hello to uncle Kalma.

Elisabeth: He's there?

OX: Yes, and he will be happy to see his niece.

The little monstress went downstairs, and OX stood up, his eyes never leaving the ones of his beloved. She seemed worried and angered at the same time. She crossed her arms on her chest, showing both of her tattoos.

Mantis: What the Master of the Kalmageddon wants from me?

OX: Anne, please let me explain.

Mantis: You know I don't like you to mix duties and family.

OX: I have no choice today. Our brothers asked for a reunion and I can't refuse.

Mantis: You mean your sworn brothers.

OX: Anne, since we're married they've become yours too. That meeting concerns you, you have also a place to fulfill.

Mantis: Then the term of "brotherhood" is wrong if you want my opinion.

OX: That I can't change my love.

She walked slowly towards him and let herself be hugged. Her head resting on his chest, she exhaled.

Mantis: Fine. When is the meeting?

OX: After your concert. I asked Amen and Mélissa to take care of Liz while we're away. The meeting room is hidden under the venue floor.

Mantis: Really?

OX: Well yes. It's not a coincidence if the concert is scheduled here.

Mantis: You mischievous bull, you planned everything even in case of my refusal.

OX: I learnt to know you through the years, darling.

She didn't respond and embraced him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mantis was putting some eye-liner to finish up her look, while Mélissa was tuning her acoustic guitar. Both of them were wearing similar dresses, made by Awa. Once her make-up achieved, Mantis looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She looked like her mother, she had inherited her eyes. Sweet memories invaded her mind. How she hoped Mélissa had known her mother, how sweet and kind this woman was. Anyway Mantis hoped that she raised her sister with enough love, just like Iris would have done.

Mélissa: Here! My guitar is ready.

Mantis: I believe you did another riff battle before the show?

Mélissa: Amen is an excellent teacher, there's no denying. But I hope one day I'll surpass him.

Amen: Against centuries of practice, my dear, you really don't stand a chance.

Mélissa: Amen!

She hugged him and punched him lightly in the ribs.

Amen: I have a message for you Mantis: the Kalmageddon will meet at 10:30 pm.

Mantis: That leaves me time to change my clothes before it. Thanks Amen.

Amen: I'll return with the others. See you on stage girls!

He left and went with the other monsters, who where in a special room before the scene. Hella, Mana, Mr Lordi and of course OX and Elisabeth were ready to see the show. The little monstress was sitting on her father's lap, and was clapping her hands in anticipation.

When the lights went out, everybody applauded and Mana and Amen whistled. Mantis appeared, along with Mélissa and their orchestra. The crowd and the orchestra couldn't see the monsters, but Mantis knew exactly where to throw a tender look. The guitar and the harp filled the silence and Mantis took a breath.

 _Turn off the light_

 _Feed the fire 'til my soul breaks free_

 _My heart is high as the waves upon me_

 _Don't need to understand, too lost to lose_

 _Don't fight my tears 'cause they feel so good…_

OX was always mesmerized before his beloved, singing with her contralto voice. When she was singing, it was like nothing, no one surrounded her. Mantis was singing for herself, but the music and lyrics themselves were for her loved ones.

 _And I, I will remember how to fly_

 _Unlock the heavens in my mind!_

 _Follow my love back through the same secret door…_

She outstretched her arms towards the Minotaur and her daughter. Those words were coming from the very bottom of her heart, and her voice translated them to all. Mélissa was focused on her playing, sweet and calm with the harp.

 _Look past the end_

 _It's a dream as it's always been_

 _All life lives on if we ever loved it…_

 _And I, I will remember how to fly_

 _Unlock the heavens in my mind!_

 _Follow my love back through the same secret door…_

Her song achieved, she bowed down and continued on another song. The rest of the show was as perfect as her first song. Mantis loved to be on stage, but tonight was her last show for the year, and she had earned her break. She'll have time to spend with her husband, her daughter and her friends, and that will soothe her soul and mind.

With Mélissa, she went backstage after a thunder of applauses. Her sister helped her to put on her indigo leather coat, the symbol of her importance in the brotherhood, the same as OX, only shaped to her. She was now wearing with it a simple black dress, and her hair styled into a bun, decorated with a discreet tiara made of silver. For an evening, she wasn't a necromancer anymore. She was Mantis Nivyeska, member of the Kalmageddon.


	3. Chapter 3

Mantis got down to the basement of the club. Completely alone, she observed the walls and found the sign, the same that is engraved on each of the Octavius books. She placed her hand on it and summoned her shadows. The wall then separated in two, revealing stairs that went more down underground. She followed the corridor, lit by flaming lamps, and ended up in an antechamber. One brother was guarding the main door to the meeting room. He was once a soldier in the Chinese emperor army, and was part of the few brothers that liked her. He bowed down and opened the door.

Brother: Please welcome our sister, Mantis Nivyeska.

She entered in the room, and before her was a huge table where the members of the Kalmageddon were, and at the side of the table that was the closest of her, Kalma and OX were standing next to their chairs. Her "brothers" stood up and bowed down slightly. OX greeted her by taking her hand, how she hated when things were too formal between them! They all sat down.

OX was perfectly aware that most his brothers didn't like Mantis, only because she was a Necromancer. He tried his best to make her comfortable at the meetings. But Mantis was no fool, and those undead warriors were certainly not her brothers…

OX: Brothers! Welcome to you all. You asked for our gathering, and here the Kalmageddon is reunited. Who has something to say?

A german soldier named Franck stood up.

Franck: In the name of our brothers I'll speak of an issue we'd been thinking about some time now.

Kalma bend forward and listened closely. He didn't like those kinds of little secret talkings.

Franck: No one ignores the possible threat of Kalmaged's return, to avenge himself from us all. We know that he can take our lives back, and destroy the Kalmageddon and the worlds. The future of our Brotherhood must be taken seriously.

Mantis felt OX getting more and more nervous. Franck turned to him.

Franck: One person could assure the Brotherhood security and stability, and it happens she is your rightful heir, OX.

Mantis felt herself falter.

Franck: Her powers are the strongest to that day, and come from millenniums of sorcery and mysteries. She is the child of the two most powerful clans. We ask for Elisabeth to be the next leader of the Kalmageddon, when she'll be old enough.

Mantis stood up and looked at him. And for the first time, the Kalmageddon feared her. She seemed calm to all, but OX could feel her burning rage.

Mantis: You can't be serious.

Franck: Forgive the pun, but we're dead serious.

Mantis: She's only a child and yet you already see her as a leader?

Brother: She must be prepared, the sooner the better that's all.

Mantis: She's also my daughter! As a mother I don't want my child to follow this torture!

Brother: She's linked to us by blood, unless you are only by marriage! She's truly one of us.

OX: (irritated) Thomas! I urge you to show respect towards my wife!

Mantis hissed like a snake, revealing fangs, and threw Thomas a deadly glare.

Kalma: Calm down everyone! Well OX, what is your decision?

Mantis looked at him, hoping he'll defend her opinion.

OX: As the ruler of the Kalmageddon, I agree on your point of view. But as a father…

Her anger grew more intense. He tried to speak but words got stuck in his throat. He turned to his brothers.

OX: I'll let you know my decision by the behalf of Kalma.

So that was it? Mantis restrained herself from screaming her refusal, her feelings hurt. This was the last straw.

Kalma: Very well, thank you Franck. Let's discuss about the next issue.

Mantis: That you'll do without me.

The Hellbull tried to restrain her from leaving, but he knew her too well. He let her dissipate her anger.

Mantis ran to the room where the monsters were waiting. Hella and Mr Lordi had gone to the Manor with Elisabeth, the little girl being tired. Only Mana, Amen and Mélissa stayed, playing cards. They were surprised to see Mantis so early after the beginning of the meeting.

Mélissa: Sister, what's going on?

They looked at her, worried. Mantis simply couldn't take it anymore, and fell to her knees, tears running free. The monsters and her sister immediately comforted her. The pastor got an awful feeling.

Mana: What have they done?


	4. Chapter 4

Mélissa decided to take her sister back to the Manor, seeing her daughter and sleeping would soothe her nerves. Mantis, to forget about her deception for a moment, spoke to her sister about the ceremony, which would take place the day of her 20th birthday. Mélissa was nervous, but impatient. Mantis, helped by Awa and Amen, would lead the ceremony and ink the tattoo, symbolizing her powers sealed. Mélissa would also choose a taken name.

Mana and Amen stayed at the venue, waiting for OX. When he got out of the room, his two fellows welcomed him coldly.

Mana: What happened with Mantis?

OX: Let me explain…

Mana: She ran to us then burst into tears!

OX gasped. He didn't expect this to happen, and felt terrible.

Amen: That's how you let them treat your wife?

OX: The blame is all mine. The… The Kalmageddon asks for Liz to be the next leader.

Mana's and Amen's jaws dropped.

OX: And Mantis refused.

Mana: And you didn't defend her?

OX: (Uneasy) Well, I… I tried to… I said that I'll let my decision be known.

Amen: So you acted like a leader instead of a father and husband. OX, it's your daughter they've been thinking and talking about! Mantis acted like a mother, she wanted nothing but to protect your child. She needed support and you weren't there.

All three went back to the Manor, not talking to each other. OX could feel it, Mantis was in a very bad mood, and hurt. He felt horrible, and lost.

OX went upstairs, guessing that Mantis was in their room. He met Hella on his way. Unless Amen and Mana, she greeted him calmly.

Hella: Mantis told me everything. OX, she needs you more than the Kalmageddon do, so does Elisabeth. Please think before taking any decision you might regret.

The Forsaken Doll walked past him and locked herself in her room. OX slowly opened the door to his and Mantis's room, only to find her sit on the edge of their bed, and her coat lying on the floor. She held her daughter's plush in her delicate hands. The Hellbull sat beside her and tried to speak, but she lifted up her hand in refusal, asking for his silence.

Mantis: (monotone) I'm pretty sure you know how I feel right now. My dear, I already told you I didn't like family and duties to be mixed together, but after what happened tonight, this went too far.

She turned to him and took his hands.

Mantis: By marrying you I accepted to be part of the Kalmageddon, but Elisabeth asked for nothing. I'm your wife but also our daughter's mother, can you all blame me for acting like so? I want only the best for her, I want her to be free to choose her path.

OX: Dear, I understand you. But I admit I'd feel honored if our daughter succeeded me.

Mantis: We're not royals, succession isn't that important. The brothers don't like me, what will they do if Liz indeed becomes their leader? I don't trust these men, I'm scared for her!

OX: They'll have to respect her since they're the ones that chose her. Kalma will look after her. She'll be respected by all, her future would be assured. She will be well taught, by the best and wisest.

Mantis: Her future belongs only to her, we're only here to guide her and not choose for her! Once she'll be assimilated to the Brotherhood, who will she face? Her father or the old leader? What your brothers will be capable to do to her?

OX: I trust the brotherhood and they trust me. Liz will be able to discover her powers, and learn to control them.

Mantis: That she can do with us! And it's not trust I saw when Franck spoke about their problem you weren't even aware of. Kalma hadn't seen it coming either. We must take this decision together and I won't let the Kalmageddon decide for us. OX, I want our little girl to live a normal life!

OX: Anne, she can't live a normal life among people, she's a monstress! What will other children think about her at school? Will she find a job easily? You can pass for a regular human, Anne, but neither Elisabeth nor I can! Monsters and humans don't go well together and you know it! Among our brothers, in other dimensions she won't be judged for being a monster.

Mantis: I don't want to fail her this way!

She gasped. Words came out suddenly and she knew she had hurt the Minotaur. She tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen. He left the room, and Mantis remained alone, broken.

Somewhere in another dimension, a sorcerer with red hair and a long blue coat smiled devilishly.


	5. Chapter 5

The evening of the next day, OX and Mantis still didn't talk to each other. Mantis had tried to speak to him, but he remained deaf to her calls. He even slept in his old room that night. In her mind, memories of that day when the monsters arrested her, thinking she was a foe, and the Hellbull denying her. That same suffering from 10 years ago got her again. These dark thoughts tainted her mind as she was reading a story to little Elisabeth. A tear ran down her cheek.

Elisabeth: Mom, why are you crying?

Mantis: I did a bad thing my love, and I regret it very much.

Elisabeth: What?

Mantis: I hurt Daddy without wanting it. But don't you worry my dear, everything will be fine.

She didn't notice the Hellbull, listening to her conversation. But still hurt deep inside, he left without a sound. His wife was right, for the happiness of their little girl they would stay all together. He sighed. He knew that one day such dispute would happen, and this time he didn't know what to do. One thing was assured though: nothing would progress if they both stayed silent. He decided to go to the living room, where Mr Lordi was, sipping some Pepsi as usual.

Mr Lordi: Did you speak to her?

OX: I just couldn't. She regrets it deeply I'm sure of it, but I just… couldn't.

Mr Lordi: OX, I don't know if she meant her words, but there's a thing you can be sure of: she loves you.

OX: That I begin to doubt… Why can't she see that I only want what's best for our daughter?

Mr Lordi: Every parent does. It's just not her ideal of the best. She wants Liz to be normal, thought she's not really. She wants for her what she never had as a little girl. Don't try to impose her your choice, there must be a solution to your dilemma.

OX: Perhaps, I didn't find it yet. The only thing I know is that among my brothers and their offspring, Liz won't be judged for being a monster. I want my daughter to be what she truly is without any fear.

Mr Lordi: I understand you, and here is what you don't want to happen to Liz, because it happened to you. You're not that different from Mantis in the end, you want the exact same thing.

OX: You're right my friend. I'll try to speak to her again.

Mr Lordi: That's the spirit. Here, have some Pepsi.

They drank from their bottles and relaxed for a moment.

Mantis was still with Elisabeth when Amen and Mélissa entered the room. The little monstress' face brightened when the two approached and hugged her tightly.

Amen: Ready to sleep my sweet?

Elisabeth: I am Uncle Amen.

Amen: You know, once there was another little girl that loved being hugged goodnight. Today she's a lovely woman that'll soon turn 20 and earn all her powers.

Mélissa: (hugs him) Sweet memories!

Mantis smiled before that tender display and Elisabeth began to laugh with Amen doing funny faces. Mélissa turned to her sister.

Mélissa: OX still refuses to speak to you?

Mantis: I'm afraid so. I tried to apologize. I even reconsidered my opinion about what he said on Liz's future.

Mélissa: You must love him very much to do that.

Mantis: With all my heart.

Mélissa: Be strong sister, everything will be fine.

They hugged each other tenderly and smiles lit up their faces.

Elisabeth: Mom, who is this man next to me?

Mantis: (worried) Who, dear? I see no one.

She didn't say a word more. Something brutally hurled Mélissa backwards, and she landed painfully on the wall, knocked out. Amen rushed to her and Mantis searched for that invisible opponent, her shadows ready in her hands.

Amen: Mélissa! Please wake up.

He shook her lightly, but she stayed unconscient. The Mummy stood up and watched with Mantis the silhouette of a man appearing in the shadows. This man was rather tall, and was wearing a blue coat with a silvery collar, and his hair was red and messy. Amen's anger grew when he recognized the man.

Amen: Kalmaged! Help, come here at once!

With one hand, the sorcerer silenced him by wrapping some of his own bandages over his mouth. He didn't stop there, and impeded his limbs, again with more bandages. Amen fell loudly on the ground, unable to move and to shout. He watched Mantis transform into her snake hybrid form, and place herself between the sorcerer and her crying daughter. She hissed, darkness twirling at her feet, venom dripping from her fangs.

Mantis: Leave my daughter alone, you son of a bitch!

She fought against Kalmaged with her shadows, trying not to hear the cries of her daughter. Kalmaged dodged them, laughing madly. Full of hatred, she gave him a turn in his jaw, making him lose his balance. Angered, he decided to use a little trick he learnt from the fifth book of Octavius. Both of his hand outstretched towards Mantis, and a black thing escaped them. It hit Mantis violently, gluing her wrist and ankles to the wall. To her surprise, her shadows vanished and she felt extremely weak. She heard Amen's muffled screams, and tried to get rid of this black thing. When she looked in front of her, she saw Kalmaged, looking at her hungrily. He gently stroked her cheek.

Kalmaged: Well, at least OX has very good taste in women…

She shivered in disgust, and it's with her heart filled with pain that she looked at her daughter. The little monstress struggled in the arms of the sorcerer, giving him little slaps.

Elisabeth: My Daddy will crack your skull and Mommy will beat you with shadows!

Kalmaged: I highly doubt it my child, stay still!

Mantis: Elisabeth! You won't go away with this alive you bastard!

But it was too late, the sorcerer had disappeared with her daughter.

Shortly after, Mr Lordi, along with Mana and Hella, came in the room. The Doll immediately kneeled besides Mélissa to check if she was alright, and Mana began to free Amen from his bandages. The Lord approached Mantis and inspected that black thing that bounded her. He nodded.

Mr Lordi: Dark matter. Typical Kalmaged. It drains strength away, leaving you as weak as if you were agonizing. Do not move.

He took his axe and it slightly glowed. The sharp edge of the blade collided with the dark matter, and shattered it into pieces. As soon as she was free to move, Mantis kneeled next to Amen and her sister.

Mantis: Are you alright?

Amen: I'm fine. Mélissa has been knocked out, I hope she's fine too.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the corridor, and OX appeared in the room, breathless.

OX: What happened? Where's Elisabeth?

Mantis threw him a deadly glare, and raised slowly, her gaze never leaving his. The Hellbull felt her burning rage through his own tattoo. He immediately understood what happened.

Mantis: Where were you? Where were you when your family needed you?! Where were you when I was ready to listen to you and forsake my ideals? Kalmaged came here first and took Elisabeth with him! He has chosen your camp for you!

She left without saying a word more, also leaving OX wordless. On the moment, he cursed himself.

Mana: We'll find her my friend, that's a promise.

Following the example of Mantis, OX left silently and locked himself up in his old room. The monsters felt really bad for them, and were determined to get rid of Kalmaged, once and for all. But for now, they had to focus on Mélissa. Hella had placed a pillow under her head, and a wet cloth on her forehead.

Hella: She'll have a pretty bad headache but nothing dangerous. I'll take care of her. Amen, can you lift her up to her room?

The Pharaoh took Mélissa in his arms with great care, and followed Hella.

OX was sitting before his desk, his face in his hands. Suddenly, he wiped away every object with his arm, some breaking on the floor. Looking at the ring he was wearing on his left hand, he took a radical decision. He'll show his wife what he's worth.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had already fallen for a long time. Mélissa was still asleep in her bed, and Amen had dozed off, sat on the chair yet his head was resting on the covers. OX was still locked up in his room, and the rest of the Monster Squad along with Mantis, were in the living room trying to find Kalmaged's lair. His castle being in another dimension, that was switching places with others, it was a difficult task for the monsters. Like they did with Mantis, Kalma and Mr Lordi used quartz crystals with a map. Mantis, on the other hand, used her link with her family and meditation. Mana was searching breaches between the Earth and other dimensions, and Hella was sometimes bringing food and drinks.

OX had taken his decision, and was perfectly aware of what he was doing. Glancing one last time at his wedding ring, he waved his other hand and a portal of light appeared in front of him.

Mantis' tattoo began to burn, and she knew exactly what was going on. She immediately stopped meditating.

Mantis: OX is trying to leave through a portal! We have to stop him!

She immediately ran along with Kalma and their fellows to the Hellbull's room, and they glimpsed him standing before the portal, looking straight in front of him. This vision brought tears in Mantis's eyes.

Kalma: OX, don't do this!

Mantis: Darling, please…

The Minotaur glanced at his wife, with sadness in his eyes. Then he took a step forward and entered the portal, his massive frame blurred by the blinding light.

Mantis: NO!

The portal disappeared and the Necromancer fell to her knees, and Kalma tried to calm her down. Since she and OX got their tattoos, she became immune to Kalma's touch which would have burnt her otherwise.

Mantis: (Crying) It's all my fault! If I just shut up nothing would have happened!

Kalma: Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. I'm pretty sure he went after Kalmaged. Don't worry, we'll find them.

Hella: But how did he know which dimension to go?

Mr Lordi: Oh no, he didn't…

Mantis: What?

Mr Lordi: He didn't go after Kalmaged, he's surrounding himself to him in order to find Elisabeth! He'll wander the dimensions until Kalmaged would catch him!

Mantis: We have to find him before it's too late! Kalma, can you locate him?

Kalma: Our chances are weak, but I'll try anyway. I promised we'll bring them back.

Hella: Mantis, you should get some rest, that would soothe your nerves.

Mantis: I guess it'll do me good.

Mana: We'll help Kalma the best we can.

Mantis climbed the stairs slowly, the wood cracking under her feet. She walked past Mélissa's room, and stopped to throw a glance in. Mélissa and Amen were both asleep, and Mantis smiled tenderly, knowing her sister safe. She entered the room she used to share with OX, and closed the door. She laid herself on her husband's side of the bed, and rested her head on his pillow. She breathed deeply and eventually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A reddish desert, with rocks and dead trees, and an orange sky with no sun were everything OX could see. He knew where he was, and knew that it wasn't Kalmaged's dimension. Knowing the sorcerer's liking for duplicating himself everywhere, he hoped he would meet one of his copies here. He noticed signs that there was something alive here, and began to walk. Looking around, he thought about his wife and child, and about the Monster Squad, and his sworn brothers. Mantis' intentions were right after all, she wanted Elisabeth's happiness, just like he wanted too. He sighed.

A shriek made him turn around, and he saw a bunch of awful hyena looking creatures running towards him. He ran, but those beasts were faster. They bit and clawed his skin, and shredded his coat and trousers. The Minotaur roared in pain, and began to kick with his hooves and dealt turns. The creatures still alive eventually let go of him, leaving their dead fellow beings behind. OX stood up, adjusting his torn coat, and continued to walk like nothing had happened.

He didn't walk very long before an excruciating pain took him at the back of his head. Knocked out, he fell loudly on the sandy floor. Behind him, a tall silhouette grinned.

When he woke up, he had a headache and his muscles were sore. He realized soon enough that he was shackled to the cold wall behind him. A sensation of déjà-vu seized him, confirmed by the man that was slowly walking towards him. Anger rose as the Hellbull clenched his hands into fists. All he wanted was to kill that man, like he did twice before. His piercing green eyes met the hazelnut ones that belonged to Kalmaged.

Kalmaged: It was time you woke up! Remember me OXy?

OX: Where's my daughter?! Where is she?! ANSWER ME!

Kalmaged: Calm down, no need to roar. Your daughter is fine, for now. Plus, I'm a tough one to kill, I thought you already knew that.

The sorcerer walked before OX, defiantly playing with his magic.

Kalmaged: You've had a great life these past years. You took over the Kalmageddon, you've made yourself be known through music, you married the daughter of a Necromancer mage and she gave you a child. You did great my friend, but I'm afraid things are going to change.

He got closer to OX, and placed his hand on his throat, lightly strangling him.

Kalmaged: I'm gonna maim and kill you like you did twice with me. Your screams of pure pain will echo in these walls as I'll get rid of that child of yours! I'll take over the Kalmageddon and rule again!

He let go of his throat, and smiled devilishly.

Kalmaged: As for your lovely wife… Well, I think I'll make her mine.

OX: (Roars) You won't do that you son of a bitch!

The Minotaur pulled on his shackles, pure hatred distilled in his veins. Kalmaged smirked and took a whip with spiky ends out of his pocket.

Kalmaged: Don't worry. I'll take good care of her, and I'll give her another child to love, my heir. Now it's payback time.

OX shouted in pain when the spikes of the whip ripped his skin, leaving bloody wounds. Mantis. Elisabeth. His fellows. He tried his best not to pass out, swearing to himself he'll free his daughter and regain his wife's trust. His tattoo began to burn like never before.

Mantis: OX!

The Necromancer panted, strange pains irradiating her body. Those ghostly sensations again, OX was in danger and she knew it. She ran downstairs to meet the monsters, not noticing one of her tattoos slowly decaying.


	8. Chapter 8

Mantis ran to the living room, where almost all the monsters were. Mana was gone to his church to meet the parish, and Hella was gone to the grocery store, wearing her human skin. Mr Lordi was sharpening his axe, and Kalma along with Amen and Mélissa, were still searching for OX. When they heard Mantis come, they hurried to her, and Mélissa kept her from falling.

Mantis: It's OX! He's… he's suffering, he's in great pain! We have to do something!

Kalma: Mantis, your arm!

She looked at her left arm, where the horned snake was. It was decaying slowly, dangerously. She gasped.

Mélissa: What does it mean?

Mantis: His life energy decreases, and if it isn't stopped, he'll die!

Amen: But monsters can't die! Unless…

Kalma: It's Kalmaged! He's the one that gave him life, so he can take it back too.

Mantis: Kalma, remember our fight against William?

Kalma: Yes?

Mantis: Kalmaged doesn't know about our link, so it'll play on our advantage. I can affect his health, so I'll try to help him like this. It'll give you time to do your searches.

Mr Lordi: Very good idea.

Kalma: If I remember correctly, that snake comes from OX's shadow. I'll be able to use it with the crystal quartzes.

Mantis: Let's use it then. Mr Lordi, my friends, we'll need you.

Amen: Count on us.

OX's screams brutally ceased when Kalmaged stopped whipping his victim. The Minotaur was panting and moaning in pain, drops of blood running from his deep wounds. He was sweating, and his legs were trembling. Kalmaged played with the strips of his whip, smirking. He looked at OX with hatred in his eyes.

Kalmaged: You don't feel that well, huh? I actually think you haven't had enough.

He was about to strike him again when something caught his attention: the Hellbull's wounds were slowly closing, only living dried blood smudges. OX felt instantly better, and he exactly knew why. Kalmaged was horrified.

Kalmaged: What's going on?!

The snake inked on his right arm began to move, and crawled towards his hand. When it reached his fingertips it sprang on the floor and significantly grew into a giant black cobra snake, with silvery swirls on its body. It hissed, showing his fangs.

Mantis exactly did the same thing in the living room of the Monster Manor. The same swirly patterns were on her body, and her eyes had gone black. Around her, Mélissa was summoning her shadows, Amen had amulets and was summoning his Gods, Mr Lordi had his magic and Kalma, by reciting a spell, gathered all that energy to empower Mantis. The zombie biker had also his crystals ready to locate his brother. Mantis brutally turned to him.

Mantis: I found him! Kalma, now!

She took Kalma's hand and the silver swirls glowed bright. The horned snake crawled from her arm onto his free rotten hand, and used it to activate the crystals. They began to glow and pink colored lights appeared above a map of the universe.

Kalma: It works! Keep on going guys!

Mantis roared and began to attack the air in front of her.

The black snake attacked Kalmaged, and the sorcerer dodged it by throwing energy spheres at it. The snake didn't stop and tried again. While the sorcerer was fighting against the snake, OX looked at the display, and realized that if it was there, it was because Mantis had used their link to find him. He then focused on the energy he was feeling inside him, trying to strengthen the bond and help them find his location. He could feel that it was slightly working. Suddenly, Kalmaged grasped the snake just under its head and tightened his grip.

OX: No!

Mantis stopped moving as an invisible hand grabbed her throat. She was struggling to breathe. Kalma was still holding her hand as the crystal hadn't found OX yet.

Kalmaged tightened his grip even more and the snake broke into pieces, which returned onto OX's arm to form the little black snake tattoo. The sorcerer chuckled evilly.

The Necromancer dropped to the floor, back into her usual self. The monsters around her fell to their knees, completely exhausted. She looked at Kalma hopelessly.

Mantis: No…


	9. Chapter 9

Mantis: No, no, NO!

She buried her face in her hands and hushed her screams. Mélissa hugged her tight to soothe her anger.

Mantis: He was there! I could sense him! If Kalmaged hadn't broken the spell we would've found where he was! Now this bastard knows about the link I share with OX, we can't use the snakes anymore!

The Necromancer began to cry on her sister's shoulder.

Mantis: I want my husband and daughter back… I want to hug them tight in my arms…

Mélissa: We'll find them sis, one way or another.

Amen: Mantis, how is OX right now?

Mantis: I healed his wounds when I took control of the snake. Right now I feel the same sensations as before, he's being beaten again!

Mr Lordi: Wait! Beaten you said?

Mantis: Yes… Whipped, to be more precise.

Mr Lordi: So the story repeats itself again.

Mantis: What do you mean?

Amen: Kalmaged once kidnapped OX, and treated him the same way he's doing now. If Awa hadn't possessed that bastard's girlfriend, OX wouldn't have been able to catch him off guard and kill him.

Mr Lordi: Kalmaged wanted an heir, and Awa killed the girl and removed the baby's powers. Since then Kalmaged hadn't been spotted in a decade. That copy power is our problem. He learnt that trick in the first book of Octavius. However, this trick can be cancelled with the same book. If we find OX, we destroy Kalmaged at the same time.

Mantis: If we can get rid of him for good, then I'm ready to do it.

Kalma: The books of Octavius can only be recited by someone that has magic in his blood.

Mantis looked at Mélissa, and the monsters did so too.

Mélissa: I can do it?

Mantis: Your father was a Meister, and those people wielded magic. I have only my shadows, and Mr Lordi has his magic thanks to his axe. Your powers may not have shown this side yet, but I'm pretty sure you have magic in your blood.

Mélissa: Could we not just ask Awa to do it?

Mr Lordi: Awa doesn't have magic in her veins. However, she was born with the power to separate her soul from her body. The magic she uses today, she has learnt it.

Mélissa: Then I'm the only one to do it? I can get rid of Kalmaged?

Kalma: It seems you are, kiddo, and that could play on our advantage since Kalmaged thinks you're a regular Necromancer just like your sister.

Mélissa: But what if I fail?

Amen: You won't fail. You're strong and powerful, that you also have in your blood. You'll succeed.

She cuddled up to him.

Mélissa: It's a family thing… I'll do it for you sis.

The main door of the Manor opened and Hella and Mana got in. They immediately noticed that something had happened.

Mana: You tried to find OX didn't you?

Kalma: We tried indeed. It would have succeeded if Kalmaged hadn't broken the spell.

Hella: Are you all alright? You seem so exhausted.

Amen: We're fine, don't worry. We had to empower the spell with our energy and it left us drained.

Mana: Are you sure it didn't work?

Mantis: I felt the connection broke as Kalmaged was strangling me. The power ceased then to flow to the crystals, so no, it didn't work.

Mana: Then why are the crystals still glowing bright?

Kalma: What?!

Everybody glanced at the map that was lying on the floor. The crystals were indeed still glowing pink, and that gave Mantis some hope. Kalma looked at the map and noticed a little detail that made him smile.

Kalma: There! Right there! The map has a little burn mark. It worked! That's where OX is!

Mantis gasped and joy overwhelmed her.

Mr Lordi: We don't have much time before the dimension moves somewhere else. Come closer everyone, I have a plan…


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone sat on the four sofas of the living room, and listened closely.

Mr Lordi: We have approximately two hours before the dimension moves away. That leaves us time to get prepared. Kalmaged may be aware that we'll be coming so we must be ready to face everything. I'll create a portal that'll lead us there. Mantis, was OX alone with Kalmaged?

Mantis: I think so. I didn't sense Liz's presence.

Mr Lordi: So here's what we're gonna do: Mélissa, you'll search for the first book of Octavius. It's hidden somewhere in the Lair's library. Take it and recite aloud the spell.

Mélissa: All right.

Amen: I'll go with her.

Mr Lordi: Fine. Kalma, Mana and Hella, you'll go for Elisabeth.

Kalma: I know every room of the Lair, I'll guide you all.

Mr Lordi: Mantis, you and I will go for OX. You'll be able to sense his presence better than anyone here.

Mantis: Very well.

Mr Lordi: We find OX and Liz. We kill Kalmaged for good. Happy ending. Now go!

Everyone ran to their rooms except for Mr Lordi, who when to the cellar to sharpen his axe.

Hella was made of plastic, not a very solid matter, yet she had excellent ways to protect herself and fight. She took her favorite axe and sharpened it quickly on a leather strap, then attached it on her belt along with a crowbar.

Mana was standing in front of the opened window, and watched the sunset. Then, his mandibles cracked and he outstretched his hands towards the sky. All of a sudden, a myriad of insects flew to him. They entered the sleeves of his robe, and crawled to his feet. He tilted his head back and let the insects melt with his skin. His muscles grew, so did his nails and mandibles. With red glowing eyes, he smiled devilishly.

A book in his hands, Kalma read aloud some spells that were supposed to protect his friends. Once this thing done, he took some chains and attached them on his jacket, and then he put on his top hat and leather mittens. A smile of satisfaction broke on his face.

Mélissa was with Mantis in her room. The Necromancer had attached some knives to her thigh, and had attached her hair. She tried her best to ignore the ghostly sensations she was feeling more and more vividly. She took a silver dagger from the bottom of a drawer and handed it to Mélissa.

Mantis: This was our mother's. It will increase your powers. Don't be afraid to use it if needed.

Mélissa: Of course.

Mantis: (Embraces her) Please be careful. I don't want to lose my sister.

Mélissa: You won't lose me.

Amen: I swear it.

The Pharaoh was wearing his warrior suit, with new bandages and a pair of golden daggers. The amulets he used during Mantis's trance could be seen under the bandages. Mantis walked towards him and put her finger on his golden collar.

Mantis: Let me warn you my friend, if something happens to my sister, even a slightest scratch, I promise I'll strangle you with your own bandages, then kick your rotten ass straight to Egypt. Am I being clear?

Amen: Crystal clear.

Mantis: (pats his back) Good.

Mélissa: Mantis please, you know I trust him and that he'd never let anything happen.

Mantis: I know sis.

Amen: Thanks dear. Well, let's go then.

Mantis: Give us a moment. We'll meet you all in a minute.

The Mummy nodded and left the room. Mantis looked at her sister mischievously and poked her. She smiled and Mélissa felt uneasy.

Mélissa: What?

Mantis: Do you really think I'm that blind?

Mélissa: What are you talking about?

Mantis: Mélissa, I saw the way you look at him. You have sparkles in your eyes.

Mélissa: (sighs) Fine. You're right. Will I be lectured like a little girl now?

Mantis: Oh not at all. You're old enough to deal with those things. I'm happy for you sis. Now we have to go, I have my husband and child to save.


	11. Chapter 11

The Necromancer sisters got downstairs to meet the monsters, and placed themselves among them so that all would face the Lord. Mantis quickly winked at her sister, and she responded by a playful glance. Lordi took his axe and opened the portal to Kalmaged's dimension.

Mr Lordi: You know all what to do. Save OX and Elisabeth. Leave no survivors behind.

As an answer, everyone nodded seriously, except for Mana who chuckled, and Amen who licked one of his blades.

Mr Lordi: Now.

They all plunged at once into the portal, and it closed behind them.

They arrived in front of Kalmaged's Lair, which was a huge and dark castle. Surprisingly there were no guards near the front gate. Mr Lordi tightened his grip.

Mr Lordi: Kalma! Lead your group and Mélissa and stay quiet. Mantis, you get ready to rumble.

Kalma nodded and lead the monsters behind the castle where he knew there was a hidden entrance.

Mr Lordi: Mantis, we take the front door and we cover the others.

As an answer, Mantis nodded, her eyes becoming those of her totem animal, and fangs growing sharp. They ran to the front gate and the Lord broke down the doors with his axe. Unfortunately for them, some company was waiting for them inside. Zombie soldiers, which were Kalmaged's allies. Their weapons in hand, they rushed towards the intruders. As the sharp blade of Mr Lordi's axe swung in the air, heads and limbs were falling on the floor. Mantis was using her shadows, amusing herself in making her opponents disappear into black holes. A dagger plunged into her thigh and she screamed in pain. She removed the dagger and lacerated the soldier's face, and finished him by slicing his throat. The wound on her thigh disappeared quickly, leaving only trails of dried blood on the skin. Quickly, the way was cleared.

Mr Lordi: Mantis, I think it's time to wake the snakes.

Mantis: For real this time!

She outstretched her arm in front of her and the horned snake fell to the floor, becoming a true flesh and blood snake. The other stayed on her arm and glowed slightly.

Mantis: Let's follow it.

It glided on the floor and the duo followed it.

Behind the castle, Kalma and his group were looking around, and searched for the hidden entrance.

Kalma: Look for the Lordisign on the wall.

The monsters and Mélissa ran their hands on the stone wall as their eyes were searching the sign. The young lady was nervous, afraid of what was awaiting her, and the words of her sister echoed in her head.

Hella: Kalma! I found it.

Her plastic articulations cracked when she backed up. The zombie approached and taped the little sign with his finger, and instantly a door appeared, its lock located where the sign was. They entered the castle, the door disappearing behind them. The tunnel they were walking in was dark and the air was dry. At its end, a room with rolled up parchments and tons of books: The Library.

Kalma: Mélissa, Amen, here we leave you. Find the first book of Octavius, it must be hidden here. Mélissa, recite the spell aloud and that's all, it'll be effective immediately. Don't be afraid, you won't fail, and Amen will help you.

Mélissa: I won't disappoint you.

Kalma: Stay safe kiddo. Mana, Hella, come with me.

The zombie disappeared in the shadows along with the living Doll and the Pastor. Mélissa chased away her fear and looked at Amen with determination in her eyes.

Mélissa: Let's find it.

Amen answered by a wicked grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Amen and Mélissa jumped in surprise when the secret door closed. Now they were all alone in the castle's Library. The air was cold and moist around them, and the candles barely lit the room. Before the tons of books on the shelves, Mélissa felt weak and helpless. Amen walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Amen: What's wrong? You seemed all determined and all of a sudden you faltered.

Mélissa: How will we make it in time? I'm so scared to fail here, to deceive you all.

The Mummy embraced her and gently stroked her hair.

Amen: Don't be afraid. We'll find that damn book and put an end to all of this. I'll help you the best I can.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Amen broke the eye contact. He looked around.

Amen: The first book of Octavius shouldn't be with the other ordinary books, there must be a place where it's hidden, you know, like a secret vault or something.

Mélissa: You watched too many movies.

Amen: Where do you think they got their ideas from? :P

Mélissa: Always ready to brighten up the worst situations, huh?

Amen: Always! :P

On their own side, they searched, checking all the books that looked suspicious. They had to make it quick, as every second was precious. They knew it all too well, Kalmaged could kill OX at every instant, and despite the fact that Elisabeth inherited her mother's powers, she also shared her father's curse. The loss of her daughter would drive Mantis mad. Her bond with OX weakened as time went by, and the minotaur's chances of survival weakened with it. Amen tried to reassure Mélissa anyway.

Mélissa walked around, looking at all the covers. Her attention got caught by a heavy book on a reading desk, with a golden binding with red velvet. Spellbound by this little wonder, she approached the desk and touched the cover.

On his side, Amen searched the shelves and came up with nothing. As he didn't hear Mélissa in a while, he wandered the Library, and finally found her. But when he saw what she had in front of her, his eyes widened.

Amen: Mélissa! Don't!

Hidden behind a wall, Mana, Hella and Kalma watched Kalmaged's soldiers wandering the corridors. Those men were part of the undead, under the same curse than Kalma and OX. They couldn't be killed, no matter how hard one tried. Still, Kalma had a little idea on how they would sneak in.

Kalma: We can only stop them temporarily. The curse will keep them undead, even if we destroy their bodies.

Hella: Damn.

Mana: But, the more we injure them, the slower they'll be ready to fight again.

Kalma: Well, yeah, and your moment of fame has come Mana.

Mana: How s… Wait. You want me to use my flies to slow them even more.

Kalma: Exactly. It'll save us a great amount of time.

Mana: Remember it is limited, I won't be able to use them if they don't come back to me in time.

Kalma: Don't you worry my friend. I think I know where he keeps Elisabeth.

Hella: I hope the others are doing alright.

Mana: They are for now.

Hella: How do you know?

Mana: Did you really think I'd let them go without one of my insects following them?

Hella: You're a genius.

Mana: Yeah, I know. Now step aside and watch the show.

The eyes of the Pastor glowed a bright red, and his mandibles cracked. A fly escaped his mouth and flew away. Coming from under his robes, a myriad of flies flew in the corridor, and gathered around the soldiers, slowly turning them into piles of shredded flesh. The way was now cleared.

Mana: Twenty minutes, no more, no less. Let's hurry.

They ran, a cloud of flies still following them.


End file.
